The present invention relates to a functional louvered window shutter having an integral high impact sheet of plastic. This shutter has the strength to resist hurricane force winds and resultant debris while still allowing the louvers to function. The invention provides a method to make exterior louvered hurricane window shutters.
Window shutters have been used for many years, either for decorative purposes, protection during storms, or both. Early shutters were typically made of wood and were subject to several problems including rotting, warpage and dimensional changes due to moisture absorption. More recently, polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter PVC) and other thermoplastic resin have been used to manufacture shutters. Although the use of PVC has solved many problems associated with wooden shutters, existing PVC shutters may still be subject to strength and structural stability problems. This strength and stability problem is further compounded by the desire to have functional louver type shutters made of PVC. One approach, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,021, is to provide a means to reinforce the louvered slats with a metal bar. This type of reinforcement is costly and difficult to manufacture. Consequently, a need exists in this industry to produce an outdoor PVC window shutter having functional louvers of sufficient strength and structural stability to pass standard industry testing of severe weather stability, but also to be a design that can be made in an efficient manner.
The present invention provides a window shutter that has both high strength and structural stability. More specifically, it provides a shutter for storm protection of an external opening in a structure having a perimeter framework of PVC having a pair of substantially vertical members spaced apart from each other, a pair of substantially horizontal members spaced apart from each other, the substantially vertical and said substantially horizontal members connect together and defining an interior area, the framework adapted to be attached externally to the structure adjacent to the structure external opening. The perimeter framework having a plurality of support members affixed to the vertical and horizontal members; a plurality of louver slats movably connected to the framework and substantially filling the interior area and a substantially planar one piece transparent impact resistant member permanently connected to the perimeter framework and sized to cover the interior area.
Additionally, this invention provides a shutter for storm protection of an external opening in a structure. This structure includes a perimeter framework of PVC having a pair of substantially vertical members spaced apart from each other, a pair of substantially horizontal members spaced apart from each other. The substantially vertical and the substantially horizontal members connect together and define an interior area. The framework is adapted to be flexibly attached externally to the structure adjacent to the structure""s external opening. A plurality of louver slats are movably connected to the framework and substantially fill the interior area. A substantially planar one piece transparent impact resistant member permanently connects to the perimeter framework and is sized to cover the interior area.
Additionally, this invention provides a method to make a high strength and structurally stable outdoor window shutter. This method involves providing a perimeter framework of PVC having a pair of substantially vertical members spaced apart from each other, a pair of substantially horizontal members spaced apart form each other; wherein the substantially vertical and the substantially horizontal members are connected together and define the interior area. The framework is adapted to be flexibly attached externally to the structure adjacent to the structure""s external opening. The perimeter framework has a plurality of support members affixed to the vertical and horizontal members. The method further involves movable connecting a plurality of louver slats to said framework and substantially filling the interior area and permanently connecting a substantially planar one piece transparent impact resistant member to the perimeter framework.
The invention also relates to a method to make high strength and structurally stable outdoor window shutters involving the steps of providing a perimeter framework of PVC having a pair of substantially vertical members spaced apart from each other. The substantially vertical and the substantially horizontal members connect together and defining an interior area. The framework adapted to be flexibly attached externally to the structure adjacent to the structure""s external opening, moveable connecting a plurality of louver slats to the framework and substantially filling the interior area; and permanently connecting a substantially planar one piece transparent impact resistant member to the perimeter framework.